


Not this Time

by Broccoli_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, boyfriend shirts is such a good trope I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Broccoli_San
Summary: Atsumu tried on Kiyoomi's jersey to bargain his affection.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 227





	Not this Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen deep into SakuAtsu hell, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to get out anytime soon. There's no smut, because I am a certified coward with a TM. Also it's been so long since I've written a proper fic so this is messy as hell, bear with me.

Miya Atsumu and Sakuya Kiyoomi were dating. It took them 6 months to finally resolved the sexual tension between them (which drove the whole team crazy from their pining and stupid, petty arguments that just screamed 'I love you, when will you notice me?!'), and another 3 months for them to finally move into an apartment (after they once again drove the whole team crazy with the constant bangings at nights— "We should stop them from fighting!" “No, Hinata, I’m pretty sure they’re not fighting…”).

Now, Kiyoomi prided himself as a calm, rational man. He was the sane one in the relationship. After all, he was the boyfriend of a man-child. Referring to Atsumu as an elementary school child would actually be offensive to real elementary school children.

"What'cha think, Omi-omi? Does it look good on me?"

Kiyoomi was no longer a calm, rational man. "What the fuck, Miya."

"Thought I'd try one of those boyfriend shirts' tropes, ya know?" Atsumu said with a lazy drawl, his smirk smug and cocksure. "'Sides, your jersey is super comfy, Omi-kun. Must be because of that laundry detergent you're so passionate about."

Kiyoomi had to bite back a retort about how he wasn't a monster like Atsumu who did his laundry with shitty Tide pods, because Miya fucking Atsumu was currently posing in his jersey. 

The few inches that Kiyoomi had on Atsumu meant that the jersey barely, barely landed right below his ass, which was a perfectly good ass, as far as he was concerned. Atsumu had broad shoulders, maybe even broader than his, but even so the jersey's neck was a bit too loose on him, exposing an illegal amount of collarbone that was begging to be marked because shit, that would look good, Atsumu on the bed writhing and whining, moaning his name while he bit into his neck and—

Kiyoomi somehow managed to shake himself out of the stupor, aware that Atsumu was just dangling the bait for another one of their stupid games. They had almost always ended with Atsumu's victory, because Kiyoomi lost all sense of rationality when he met those big, brown doeful eyes. 

Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, flexing his biceps. The jersey rose with the movement, and yup, Atsumu was definitely naked under there, Kiyoomi's half-muddled brain supplied unhelpfully. 

"Miya. That's my jersey." Kiyoomi deadpanned.

The response came with a sulking pout. "I know it's your jersey, Omi-kun! That's kinda the point, ya know?"

"I don't see the point of you dressed up in a shirt two sizes bigger than you." Kiyoomi managed a terse reply, before the realization of what he had just implied sank in. "Wait--"

"Really?" Atsumu's smirk turned even more lopsided, and he fucking sauntered forward like some sort of supermodel. "Two sizes bigger, Omi-omi? Wonder what kinda other stuff can be twice bigger than me?"

Kiyoomi groaned, his eyes shutting close as he felt his back hitting the wall behind him. Atsumu took this as an encouragement as he caged him in, a bare, toned leg placed between Kiyoomi's knees. 

"Miya. It's still daylight." Kiyoomi wanted to die.

"So?" Atsumu grinned like a feral predator, his leg slowly going up, up, up... "You weren't complainin' when I gave you a blowjob yesterday mornin'."

Kiyoomi fought against his instincts and had to actually stand on his tip-toes to avoid the knee heading towards his crotch. "We still can't, Miya."

"What are you so worried about?" Atsumu changed tactics, flipping his switch like he wasn't just acting like a sex-crazed demon literally a few seconds ago. "You don't like me in this? Is that it?"

The way he was blinking like a kicked puppy made Kiyoomi's stomach churn. Goddammit, he wasn't about to lose another round. His wallet had already suffered enough from his many losses, and Atsumu was a goddammed shopaholic who should be banned from Amazon.

That's right. Kiyoomi had to think of his crying bank account. He had to, if he wanted his plan to buy a ring by the end of the year come true.

So he grabbed Atsumu's legs and hitched them around his waist, silently relishing in the surprised gasp from above him. Atsumu's arms wound tightly around his neck, and from his angle, he could easily see the heat flushing up Atsumu's neck, embarassed from the sudden change of pace.

It wasn't often that Kiyoomi take the lead, after all. Atsumu's face was beet red and he was, for once, very quiet. Perhaps Kiyoomi should take charge more often, since Atsumu never shut the hell up, not that Kiyoomi would never admit he liked that part of him.

Kiyoomi's hands glided across the muscled thighs wrapped around him, his fingers brushing across the tanned skin. He was rewarded with a full-on shiver as Atsumu tightened his hold. A needy whine followed as Kiyoomi kept his hold right below Atsumu's ass, intentionally avoiding contact.

"What was that, Miya? I couldn't hear you." Kiyoomi asked, his lips curling slightly as he looked up to an unravelling Atsumu. 

"Ngh... Omi-omi, you're such a damn tease..."

Kiyoomi's other hand slid up Atsumu's spine, raising goosebumps along its wake. A throaty gasp punched out of Atsumu, who dropped his sweaty forehead against Kiyoomi's. 

"I'm not the one walking around in someone else's jersey." Kiyoomi peeled himself off the wall, coaxing Atsumu's head into the crook of his neck so that he could see ahead. "Besides, I don't know what exactly you want me to do to you, Miya."

Kiyoomi's fingers fluttered across Atsumu's nape, where his undercut ended. Atsumu jerked forward and let out another breathless gasp on Kiyoomi's neck. He murmured something unintelligible as Kiyoomi carefully made his trek over to their bedroom. "... want... you to..."

"What was that? Speak up, Miya. You're always blabbing your mouth off, don't you?" Kiyoomi whispered into Atsumu's ears that promptly turned red on the tips. 

Atsumu suddenly reeled his head back so quickly Kiyoomi was momentarily worried if he’d break his neck. He was beautifully flushed, from his face to the skin that peeked out from the jersey. He was also furious, adorably so, Kiyoomi noted with both fondness and frustration. 

This man was going to be the death of him. Hell, Kiyoomi already signed the termination contract for his life the moment he said yes during that drunken argument so many months ago. 

Atsumu was sulking. “Omi-omi, ya can be such an asshole sometimes.”

Kiyoomi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Is that what you’re going to say to someone you want to fuck you?”

Atsumu held back a whimper as he grinded down on Kiyoomi. “Then why aren’t you already getting on with it?”

“I want to hear you say it out loud, Miya. Don’t tell me you’re too shy for it—”

“Fuck me, Sakusa Kiyoomi, or I swear I’m gonna throw away all of your fucking hand sanitizers out the fucking window.” Atsumu snarled, yanking Kiyoomi’s hair from the back of his head and glaring daggers at him. 

“If you do that I’ll throw you out of the window too.” Kiyoomi mused to himself as he let his fingers roamed further, onto the explored territory of Atsumu’s ass. When his fingers slipped in between, Atsumu choked back a sob. 

“Ya love me more than hand sanitizers, Omi-kun.” Atsumu grinned at him with smug confidence. 

As Kiyoomi dropped him unceremoniously on their bed, he thought to himself; Yes, he loved Atsumu more than anything and anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT, THAT'S IT?
> 
> Yes, I am very cruel indeed, curse me to your heart's content.


End file.
